


This Eternal Love

by Zombeauty



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombeauty/pseuds/Zombeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakuzu and Hidan reveal their true feelings for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Eternal Love

Today was one of those days for Hidan. “Man, it feels like its been raining for an eternity now.” He thought to himself while staring out the entrance of the Akatsuki’s latest hideout. They’d been there for a good amount of time now, so everyone was familiar with the terrain surrounding it, especially the somewhat self-righteous Jashinist we all know and love. His partner the ever so greedy and short tempered Kakuzu was out on a bounty collection.. not that it was surprising to Hidan at all. Money was all he cared for, or at least that’s how it seemed to Hidan.

"Jashin I hate this rain!" he exclaimed. It always seemed to rain when Kakuzu was away. Peering up at the what seemed to be a weeping sky all he could think about was how much he hated being alone. At times like this he’d even prefer to hear Kakuzu groan about bills and expenses. Come to think of it, the rain had always gotten underneath his skin. It was a constant bitter and hurtful reminder of how empty he felt. That is, until he was paired up with Kakuzu in the Akatsuki. Though Hidan is only about 22, he had been that age for quite some time now. Being immortal hasn’t been easy for him, on top of that he’s an S-Rank rogue ninja wanted by many. With a life like that he was burdened to be alone. He always thought "What’s the use of being immortal when everyone around me dies.." 

Despite being a loud mouthed, sarcastic “brat” as Kakuzu referred to him, Hidan did have a heart. He had feelings, and knew the pain of loneliness far too well. This is why he hated the rain. How can he go on being constantly mocked by something that is nothing more than a natural occurrence. Though, despite feeling this way, he still loved the way it felt to stand in the rain. He hated the message it put in his head, but loved feeling it on his skin. Just like emotions, and pain this too reminded him “I’m still human whether I’m immortal or not.”

He needed to clear his mind so decided to head out for a bit. He placed his scythe against the wall, shed his cloak and stepped out into the rain knowing exactly where he wanted to go. He thought of this place of somewhere he could release his emotions, a break from being so tightly bound by how he felt. He only went there when no one was around (this place was somewhat sacred to him.) 

This place consisted of a small lake, crystal clear water surrounded by willows and cherry blossom. It put him at peace with himself being here. Watching the raindrops create ripples to carry away fallen petals he starting to walk into the water. He soon lifted his head to the sky, closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his silky silver hair of which he most of the time kept slicked back. He briefly paused after hearing a noise in the bushes nearby that couldn’t have come from the rain. Though, he thought nothing of it soon and continued stroking his hair back.

Little did he know, that rustle was nothing other than his partner Kakuzu. Heading back to the hideout early from his mission, eyes of crimson and jade focused on Hidan who at this time wasn’t his usual self. He seemed.. Peaceful. Kakuzu thought to himself. Watching as the water trickled down his partners slender frame, his pale skin almost seemed to glisten in the rain.

Kakuzu soon broke that serene moment of tranquility though. He jumped out heading towards Hidan as if he had never stopped moving. Hidan noticed his presence and returned to his smug stance, not even knowing he had been watched. “Hidan!” Kakuzu yelled. “What the hell are you doing just standing around and slacking off! Don’t you have anything useful to do?” he continued. “What’s it to you old man!?” Hidan screamed angrily. Kakuzu being 91 by now had survived all this time by replacing his 5 hearts. He too could actually live forever technically.. if he was careful and never got severely injured. He dressed himself head to toe in clothing, only revealing his unique eyes.

"Why are you even back so early anyway, Kakuzu?" - *sigh* "Obviously because the mission went easier than expected, Idiot" He didn’t exactly enjoy being so cruel to Hidan, but he’s always been that way with the life he’s lived. So dark. He was the most insecure person you’d meet. Especially when it came to his appearance. Hence the bulk of clothing. He saw himself as a monster, considering that’s what he had been called almost all of his life, to the point he believed it. He was covered in stitches.. and he hated them. "Anyway, now that I’ve answered your ridiculously obvious question, why are you out here exactly?" - Hidan stepped out of the lake. "Since when do you care about what I do?" he asked.

Before answering, Kakuzu thought to himself “I’ll always care about you, whether you want me to or not..” but soon replied “Tch! I don’t, you brat!” It’s a good thing he wore a mask, he knew he had blushed thinking such thoughts. They bicker like this all the time, and Hidan loved it. In fact, sometimes he would do something stupid just to get a reaction from Kakuzu. He just wanted to be acknowledged, because he too felt something for Kakuzu secretly.

"Oi, Kakuzu! You’re such a jackass!" ~ "Why don’t you just go inside anyway, your clothes are soaked so badly your mask is being weighted down." Hidan, actually no, no one had ever seen Kakuzu’s face. With those words Hidan spewed Kakuzu immediately dropped his bounty case to pull up his mask. "Eh?" Hidan raised an eyebrow "Why’d you freak? It’s just a mask. Who cares if it falls off?" He asked. "SHUT UP! It is of no concern to someone like you!" Kakuzu barked. "WHAT!? Someone like me!? Who the hell do you think you are! We are partners after all!" - "Hidan, shut up and drop it." - "How about you drop THAT!" as he pointed at Kakuzu’s mask with one hand, other firmly planted on his hip. Hidan can be quite.. sassy to be honest.

"HIDAN, I SAID DROP IT, I’M WARNING YOU." - "No! I’ve never seen your face before!" he shouted as he reached for Kakuzu’s mask. Kakuzu punched Hidan so hard he fell back on his bottom in the shallows of the water. "I warned you, Hidan." Hidan looked up holding his face where he had been hit and just stared with a dead look in his eyes. Kakuzu felt his body become overwhelmed with guilt as he peered into the Lavender eyes he had fallen so deeply in love with. Hidan scowled as he stood up to walk back to the hideout. Kakuzu sighed and without turning around struggled to say "Hi- Hidan" Hidan turned around "What do you want with me now asshole!?" he screamed. There was a pause. "WELL, What the hell do you want!?"

In a quiet voice, which was unusual for Kakuzu he said “I.. I’m so.. I’m sorry” ~ another pause ~ “Wh.. what?” asked Hidan. “I said I’m sorry. I’m sorry for hitting you, Hidan.” at this time the rain unexpectedly let up. Hidan exhaled. “It’s okay, here let me show you something Kakuzu.” He grabbed Kakuzu by the hand and started into the lake. “Hidan we’re going to get even more soaked.” “Oh hush! It already rained on us!” He looked back with his signature smile. Boy, Kakuzu loved when Hidan smiled at him. “Look Kakuzu!” Hidan said in a cute tone. Well, it was cute to Kakuzu.

By this time the clouds had mostly parted and rays of sun had been peeking through the open spots left. “Look how the light hits this area, isn’t it amazing?” asked Hidan. Kakuzu thought to himself, “he looks at ease again..” He replied saying “Yes, but I don’t see how something this amazing exists.” Actually speaking of Hidan. “I know! This place must be a gift from Jashin Sama! I me-” Cut off by Kakuzu “I don’t mean this place Hidan” he said as he placed a hand on Hidan’s shoulder nervously. Hidan’s face turned a rosy color as he stuttered “K-ka-kakuzu..”

He knew what Kakuzu had meant but wanted to personally make sure he was right.. In his own way that is. Hidan stripped Kakuzu out of his cloak, with a jolt Kakuzu exclaimed “Hidan!” “Kakuzu, just trust me. You trust your own partner don’t you?” With a deep breath Kakuzu prepared for the worst. All he could hear in his head was “You’re a monster!” He was so nervous his heart was racing. There was a brief pause. “Kakuzu.. You’re covered in stitches?” Kakuzu looked down in shame. “Why do you think I wear all of this? I’m nothing but a monster.” He said as he turned away. “No.. I like it. In fact, I’d like to see more. If you don’t mind that is.” Hidan said in a sincere tone. In total shock Kakuzu broke a light sweat and felt his face warm up as he blushed beneath his mask.

Speechless he hesitantly nodded for Hidan to continue. Hidan slowly lifted Kakuzu’s shirt exposing a tan, well toned stomach, and next his chest. (covered in stitches of course) He tossed the shirt aside. Kakuzu grew more and more nervous each second that passed. He happened to catch a smile on Hidan’s face. He looked the older mans beautifully stitched body up and down, placed a hand over his chest and softly followed each stitch with his fingertips all over. To Hidans surprise, Kakuzu was more smooth and soft than he expected, not to mention his body was delightfully warm in comparison to his own.

All of a sudden Hidan wrapped his arms around Kakuzu and embraced him. Trembling at the temperature difference that was so, so wonderful to him. Shocked, Kakuzu looked down at his partner clinging to him so lovingly, he willingly returned the favor, contently closing his eyes. He said in a soft voice, “So, you don’t think I’m a mons-” “NO! Please stop!” Hidan interjected. Now looking up at Kakuzu placing a hand on his face over his mask. “Hidan.” - “Please Kakuzu. I want to see the face of..” - “The face of what?” Asked Kakuzu. “The face of.. The face of the man I think I love.. the man I’ve loved since day one” … “The man I can’t live without” He said. 

In complete shock once again, Kakuzu took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He placed a hand on his mask and head cloth, and pulled them off revealing medium length dark hair that gently fell into place, and a handsome face stitched from ear to ear. Minus his mouth of course. Eyes still closed he felt Hidans lips gently pressed against his. His eyes widened momentarily, then closed to deepen the kiss Hidan had started. His face turned from tan to red. When the kiss had ended he still felt the presence of Hidan on his lips, such a sweet taste too. “To answer your question, Yes. I do see you differently. In a way that I’m even more attracted to you, Kakuzu.” - “But, I’m not normal.” Kakuzu said. With a chuckle Hidan said “Yeah and being Immortal is your everyday thing, huh?” He smiled at Kakuzu. 

"I really do like your stitches though, Kakuzu. Just so you know." … "In fact, don’t tell Sasori or Deidara I said this, or they’d throw a fit, but in my eyes you are true art. You’re so beautiful, and unique." Hidan said sweetly. Kakuzu smiled and kissed Hidan on the forehead. "Even though I look so different you still accept and love me." Said Kakuzu. "Well of course.. Its like you were made specially for me. I love it.. I love you" Hidan said with a smile. Kakuzu replied "Well I’ll always love you too, Hidan. You know that, right?" Hidan replied back "Of course. Our love will last forever, no matter how different we are to others.. to each other we are one in the same." 

They both smiled, and kissed. Soon after lovingly embraced one another again, sun shining down upon a new love that had bloomed. Hidan’s once sacred place for solitude had now become a place that held wonderful memories, and even more to come for this eternal love.


End file.
